All Welcome The New Snake
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: There's a new girl in school and she's more then happy to help Harry with his love troubles. HPXDM Slash don't like don't read.


All Welcome The New Snake

XxXxAll standard disclaimers apply.xXxX

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

-

-

The great hall was crowded and noisy as the last of the first years were sorted into their houses. Dumbledore stood and silenced the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to another glorious year at Hogwarts, I have a special announcement. We have a transfer student who needs to be sorted, so if I could have your attention Ms. Yvonne Grace Nickels, would you please come up here."

Every head turned to the doors as a large, shy looking girl entered the main doors. She had bright green eyes and long wavy reddish brown hair. She was quite heavy, which the Slytherin prince was quick to point out to everyone.

"Hey, I thought you said we were getting a new student not a pet cow."

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin for your sever lack of judgment."

Professor Snape snapped at his star pupil, which shocked nearly everyone in the hall. Yvonne Grace Nickel's expression never faltered to show what the boys words made her feel, she just kept walking to the headmaster. As she took a seat on the stool to be sorted, someone from the Slytherins table made a loud farting sound as another mooed. Still, she kept her face completely blank. Dumbledore sat the hat on her head and it proceeded to examine her mind. It didn't take the hat long to call out her house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Yvonne stood and quickly made her way to a seat at the empty end of the table, ignoring all the teasing jabs she got along the way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, in potions, everyone was being assigned their seats and lab partners for the year. Yvonne found herself paired with Harry Potter and, after many loud protests from Ron, Harry took his seat beside the new girl. Madam Hooch knocked on the door, insisting that Snape was needed in the hospital wing. He left quickly after telling his class to start taking notes on the glamour potion they would be brewing next class.

"Umm, so I guess we're going to be partners for the year."

Harry stated trying to start a conversation with the quiet Slytherin

"That's what professor Snape says."

"So uh, why did you transfer here . . .?"

"It's Yvonne and I'm here because I just moved in with my uncle and this school is a lot closer if he would need me for anything."

"Yvonne? That's an interesting name I'm Har-"

"HARRY POTTER: Golden boy of the Gryffindorks."

Draco's voice interrupted him from behind.

"Shove off, Malfoy. Don't you have something evil to be doing right now?"

"No, not at the moment besides I'd rather talk to you oh masterful, wonder boy-who-just-wont-die."

"Go kiss your fathers ass, which is after all, what you do best."

Harry growled back at the blonde.

"Well at least I have a father."

Draco snapped at Harry, sounding proud of himself. There was a loud thud of a chair being shoved back onto the floor and the next thing Draco new he was pinned to the dungeon wall by a very pissed off girl.

"I don't know just who you think you are Malfoy but it's because of people, like your father, that so many people have lost family that was dear to them. Be it mother, father, uncle, aunt, brother, sister, grandparents, or a cousin. It makes no difference to his kind and I assure you it's nothing to gloat about, it's nothing to take pleasure from. You disgust me with your ignorant behavior, Malfoy. I expected more from someone as looked up to as you are. I just pray you don't end up like your father, because he will pay for his dirty deeds in the end. I would suggest that if you know what's good for you that you do your best not to fallow in his foot steps."

With that Yvonne dropped the stunned blonde boy to the floor and made her way back to her seat. She sat back down calmly and turned back to Harry with a concerned smile.

"Are you alright? He has no right to talk to you like that, just because he has false visions of being powerful."

Harry just nodded dumbly as his shock finally began to wear off.

"Y-yes, t-thank you, Yvonne."

The heavy girl gave him a bright smile.

"No prob. That boy needs to be taught a lesson anyway."

"So what now, Potter your pig girlfriend's going to fight your fights for you?"

Malfoy snapped drawing back the pair's attention. Yvonne gave Draco a board, slightly annoyed, look.

"Draco, that's not even possible for two reasons. Number one: I'm quite sure I'm human and number two I don't like boys."

Yvonne replied coolly, looking at the surprised looks on everyone's faces. Draco's face was soon red with anger.

"You fat bitch, how dare you talk back to me, you filthy pounce! And you dare call me by my first name? You're just lucky that it's against the Malfoy honor code to hit girls."

The new Slytherin stood to face Draco and blocked him from Harry, who she knew was stunned by his rival's viscous words to the new girl.

"Ha, Malfoy honor code my ass. You can't hit girls but it's perfectly alright to curse them into oblivion? You're just scared that I would beat your scrawny pompous ass clear back to the time of Merlin."

"Why you filthy weak mudblo-"

"Don't you DARE even think to use that word in my presence? I know for a fact Mr. I'm-a-superior-pure-blood that your blood isn't so pure. Your father's half veela, which would mean you're a fourth, meaning neither of you are "pure bloods". Oh yes I know your family 'secret' anyway there is no such a thing as pure blood because I've never heard of a wizard who's more than half blood these days. Even if I were muggle born makes no difference to how powerful I am. So shut your spoilt, arrogant mouth before I shut it for you."

By this time, she had him pinned to the wall yet again.

"Yeah, Malfoy I would back off before she hurts you."

Ron said making Yvonne look behind her to find herself now flanked by Ron, Seamus, Harry, and a few other Gryffindors she didn't know. Yvonne stepped back giving the blonde a chance to escape, which he eagerly did. She then turned to see the group behind her, smiling. She shyly smiled back at then and said 'hi' in a quite almost inaudible voice, causing Seamus to laugh. Earning him a few glares from the group around him.

"I'm sorry but it's funny she's all brass when it comes to fighting the Slytherin prince himself but when it comes to facing the group that backed her up she's as shy as ever I thought it was funny."

Yvonne couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah it's a little funny I guess, I'm just not used to having people other then my . . . I'm just not used to people backing me up I guess."

"Well you defended our Harry so that earns you our protection. He's a hopeless case when it comes to Malloy's comments about his parents."

Ron spoke again taking up the job of group voice.

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know."

Harry whined.

"Sorry mate, but it's true."

Harry sighed and bowed his head, knowing there was no use fighting Ron especially when he was right. Yvonne then said something that surprised most everyone there.

"It's alright we all have our demons to face or 'crush' might be the better word for this situation."

Everyone looked at her wide eyed. Everyone could see the sexual tension that was building between the two enemies. Hell, you could almost taste it in the air but no one dare say anything about it near Harry.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about Yvonne."

Harry replied shyly, as he turned bright red. At that Seamus burst out laughing again and again most of the group glared at him coldly, which shut him up quickly.

"Sorry about that my mouth tends to run away with me when I'm nervous. Of course you don't have a crush on Malfoy, why would you?"

"You mean other then the fact he's drop dead gorgeous?"

Seamus spoke up again. Earning him a group of glares he sighed.

"I know, I know 'shut up', Merlin you guys are grouchy today."

Just then Professor Snape walked back in and barked at all of them to get back in there seat while taking ten points from each Gryffindor that was standing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry rolled his lover over as soon, as they came down from their climax after a long overdue love making session, and drew him in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm I've missed you."

Harry mumbled as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

"I noticed. You pounced on me the second I was through the door. I didn't even get a chance to apologize for what I said to you."

"No need, all is forgiven and I know that you're just keeping up a face so that no one finds out about us. Although I think we're really going to need to watch our step around Yvonne. She already thinks I have a crush on you and it's only her first day here."

"I don't like that girl, she's too cocky for her own good."

"Only when she feels threatened by someone. You should have heard her when were talking, she's got to be the shyest girl I've ever talked to."

Harry replied with a chuckle before kissing Draco eagerly, hoping for a round three.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was walking to class with his friends when he ran into Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Potter. What's wrong? The doctor needs to update the prescription on those hideous glasses of yours?"

"Shut it Malfoy, you walked into him."

"Sorry but I don't listen to rodents, Weasel."

"Ron, just let it go we need to get to class."

Harry said while wrapping his fingers around the note Draco had slipped him.

"Whatever, lets just go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Malfoy, I need to speak with you."

"Ms. Nickels I'd rather not."

"I know."

"You'll have to be more specific because all I can guess that you know is how to ea-"

"I would stop right there if I were you and I'll pretend for Harry's sake that I can't guess where you where going with that draw."

"Alright Ms. Nickels, you've got my attention now lets go somewhere more private."

Draco stood up from his seat in the Slytherin commons and led the way to his private rooms. Once inside he put up a locking and silence charms before turning back to Yvonne.

"Alright Nickels, spill it."

"I saw you pass a note to Harry this morning which I just happened to find in his pocket when I just happened to bump into him ten minutes later."

"Pick-pocket."

"You say tomato I say tamata but that's not my point."

"Well what is your point?"

"I want to help you two."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Call me a romantic. Two star crossed lovers trying all they can to spend time in one another's arms without anyone knowing. I fall for the Romeo and Juliet story every time."

"The who and who story?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle love story about two people who fall in love only to be forced a part by there feuding families. They both die in the end; it's quite tragic actually."

"Enough. That still doesn't answer my question, unless this is your weird way of telling me you want us dead."

"Oh heavens no. I just want to help Harry be happy."

Draco paused and looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Do you mind telling me just how you're going to help us?"

"I can pass messages between the two of you because if you keep passing notes. like you did today. You're going to end up getting caught. That Granger is a sharp witch and she won't overlook this for long. If I hadn't stepped up just when I did she would have had a clear view of your hand slipping into Harry's pocket. I just want to make one thing clear to you: just because I'm helping you with Harry does not by any stretch of the imagination mean I have to like you. Harry's a very nice boy who's had a hard life and his fighting isn't over just yet. I'll be standing at his side when it ends."

"By it I assume you mean the war? What are you a seer or something?"

"I am and right now Harry needs you far more than you know. He's heart broken over the fact that he can't hold you close whenever he wants because you refuse to openly go against your father. It would all be so much easier if you would. This whole house looks up to you and they would follow you to the ends of the earth on a mere whim if you pushed for it. But enough of that, you've got twenty minutes before your meeting and I'm sure you want to freshen up or something. Have fun."

With that she gave the blonde a slight nod and left him to prepare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We really need to talk."

"What's wrong, Dray?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What? I haven't lied to you."

"Yes you did. You said it was alright that I didn't want to come out to the school. Why didn't you tell me it hurt you so much."

"Dray. . I . . . I didn't want to pressure you. I can wait until you're ready, honestly."

"She told me it was killing you."

"She? She who?"

"That awful Nickels girl."

"How'd she find out?"

"She saw the note I gave you."

"So that's where it... Oh Dray I'm so sorry I trusted her."

"No it's alright she said she wanted to help us. You know help us pass notes and such, she didn't really say much about that. But she said it was killing you."

"I'll tell you the truth. It really hurts me, but it's ok as long as you're happy."

"No it's not we'll announce ourselves at breakfast tomorrow."

"Are you sure Dray? This means you'll be rejected by your whole family I can't let you do that for me."

"I'm going to have to do it sooner or later, my lion, besides that girl said if I openly switched sides so would most of my house and you could use their support."

Harry looked at his boyfriend for a long moment before smiling wildly and pouncing on the blonde to smother him with kisses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Harry and Draco stood outside the great hall nervously.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dray? It's not too late to turn around."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If you want I'll go in with you two."

Yvonne's voice came from there right causing both boys to jump.

"Merlin, Yvonne don't do that."

Harry yelped and Yvonne smirked.

"I'm so sorry. Now go on boys, I'll be right behind you."

Both Draco and Harry took a deep breath before entering the great hall. Slowly the room went silent as everyone noticed the odd pair standing in the door way. Draco coughed and began to speak.

"Good to see I've got your attention. I'd just like to say that I'm for the side of light and Harry and I are dating, so keep your grubby mitts off. Thank you"

There was along pause before the hall burst into a mass of chatter.

"That went better then I expected."

Draco mumbled as he led Harry to his seat at Gryffindor table. Yvonne followed, as a silent bodyguard.

"Sit with me Dray, you too Yvonne, please."

Draco scanned the shocked faces for any warning of violence while Yvonne didn't even hesitate to take the seat on Harry's right. Snape looked out over the crowd of chattering students and thought 'This is most definitely going to be an interesting year.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: this might be the end depending on the feed back I get from you guys. So if you want this to be more then a one-shot review and let me know. Tata.


End file.
